Surface Comatose
by ArtOfHowWeGrieve
Summary: This is a ficcy about my version of Eclipse's past and the question of whether Raenef is Elcipse's salvation. sounds cheesy but it's not. The rating is for mild violence in the fist two chapters, and yaoi in the third.
1. In The Colosseum

Title: "Surface Comatose"   
  
Author: Lady Maeve  
  
Disclaimer: Who would be crazy enough to believe that I own this. If I did, there would be more yaoi than actual plot.   
  
Note: I don't know what to think of this ficcy. Please leave a little comment, just let me know if it was worth posting this.

Chapter 1 "In The Colosseum"

Eclipse stood in the midst of his fellow demons, his hood shading his eyes. Out of shade, he silently observed the lords and ladies, their exaggerated etiquette, and their petty squabbles. Most of them were five thousand, six thousand years old and were swept away with mindless matters of the court, their days passing them by as if in some dream. Eclipse sighed heavily and tried to catch his breath in this stuffy atmosphere. Around him, the women bragged and the men boasted, all high and mighty in their self-appointed thrones.   
  
_The women all control their men  
With razors and with wrists  
And the princess squeezes grape juice  
On a torrid, bloody kiss  
What will you be wearing there  
The raven or the lion hair  
The flesh will all be tearing   
But the tail will be my own  
In the Colosseum tonight_  
  
Eclipse stood disregarded on an endless, white marble floor, surrounded by matching marble pillars that rose tall to support the high ceiling above. The sounds dizzied his head, the laughter, the ironically docile music, the heightened voices of drunk demons, and occasional shouts of 'more wine'. Yet Eclipse, Eclipse was merely a shadow in this world, tall and stoic, never socializing, never drinking, never bragging. He took orders from those above him and gave orders to those below him. He went out, completed his assignments, and attended the 'political gatherings' out of respect. His scarlet eyes burned with secret contempt. He was disgusted. The demons started filing out into the colosseum-type stadium and he followed, like a ghost. The games would begin then. Humans forced to fight each other to the death and demons fighting each other for honor, all combined into a blood bath massacre for all to watch and enjoy. In the safety of his hood, Eclipse bared his teeth as he took his seat. These demons revolted him.  
  
_This one's for the balcony  
And this one's for the floor  
As the senators decapitate  
The presidential whore  
The bald-headed senators  
Are splashing in the blood  
The dogs are having someone  
Who is screaming in the mud  
_  
The first two opponents were brought out into the arena and Eclipse steeled his mind. His eyes glazed over in habit and suddenly, he was far away from the doings of the court. He gazed, not seeing, at the carnage in front of him. His eyes, instead, saw his own bliss. Whatever it might be. His lean body stay silent and motionless. Waiting for the slaughter to end.   
  
_Now it's raining and it's pouring   
On the pillaging and goring  
And the constable is swinging  
From the chains  
For the dead there is no story  
No memory no blame  
Their families shout blue murder   
But tomorrow it's the same  
In the Colosseum_   
  
Before long, Eclipse found himself again in the palace room with the now-silent demon lords and ladies. The god, Odin, sat on his gilded throne. Odin and his wife, Freya, were about the only beings Eclipse had respect for. He was called forward from the crowd and Odin leaned in as he spoke.   
  
"Demon Lord Raenef IV has died. You will seek Raenef V. All the gods agree, of all demons, you, who have served so many so well, are best suited to locate the demon lord who already exists in the world."   
  
_A slowly acting poison  
Will be given to the favorite one  
The dark horse will bring glory  
To the jailer and his men  
It's always much more sporting   
When there's families in the pit  
And the madness of the crowd  
Is an epileptic fit  
In the Colosseum  
_  
Eclipse nodded and turned on his heel before striding out of the palace with firm, resounding footsteps. He looked, as always, cool and collected. Yet it bothered him that after all the years of service, the wars he fought in the name of demons, and the courtesy of these past years, he was called to hunt down a child and be a nanny. The proud demons stayed within their walls of gold and glory while the tainted one was cast away on some task. A small flame of resentment ignited inside of him and a long-asleep dragon yawned and raised it's head.   
  
_No justice here, no liberty  
No reason, no blame  
There's no cause to taint the sweet taste of blood  
And greetings from the nation  
As we shake the hands of time  
They make their ovations  
The vultures stay behind  
In the Colosseum._

;;;;;;;;

The song is by an incredibly talented man named Tom Waits, who most people either love with abandon or hate with a passion. It's a cult thing. lol


	2. Lament Of The Kings

Title: "Surface Comatose"   
  
Author: Lady Maeve  
  
Disclaimer: Who would be crazy enough to believe that I own this. If I did, there would be more yaoi than actual plot.   
  
Note: I don't know what to think of this ficcy. Please leave a little comment, just let me know if it was worth posting this.   
  
Chapter 2 "Lament Of The Kings"

Eclipse gathered his hair back low on his head and tied it together with a strip of leather. His black hooded robe was cast over his fair pastel skin and his midnight hair was hidden from view, though a few locks escaped their imprisonment and danced freely in the wind around his face. He started his long journey south. Eclipse regretted not bringing along books. He detested the company of demons and humans alike but books he could put up with. And without books, his mind was left free to wander. And his thoughts free to roam. Wander and roam through the memories of his past, the painful memories of his early years.   
  
()()()  
  
A ten year old boy looked up from the crowd, his hair dark and his amber eyes sharp and ready. It was his first war, and although he had seen many, he had not been permitted to participate until now. He could see his mother watching him and knew that this would be the time he could prove his worth. Maybe...maybe his father would be proud. Maybe his father could...no. His father could never call Eclipse his own. Eclipse was a bastard child. As far as he was supposed to know, he had no father.  
  
_From a battle I've come  
To a battle I ride  
Blazing up to the sky  
Chains of fate   
Hold a fiery stride  
I'll see you again when I die_  
  
As far as grooming went, his mother spared no energy to teach him how to fight, how to control his actions, facial features, and manners. Yet she could not teach him how to control the emotions that rages inside of him. She could not teach him how not to have remorse because she had no remorse herself and never even knew the meaning of that word. He was alone in this, in his rage of confusion and anger and regrets. And that, in the long run, helped him. It helped him become the most fierce and deadly warrior among the fellow demons, young and elderly alike.   
  
_High and mighty alone we are kings  
Whirlwinds of fire we ride  
Providence brought us the crown and the ring  
Covered with blood and our pride  
_  
Eclipse grew with the guidance of many teachers, his mother's ambition, and his own selfish need to be recognized by his father. His father. Odin.   
  
_Heroes await me  
My enemies ride fast  
Knowing not this ride's their last  
Saddle my horse as I drink my last ale  
Bowstring and steel with prevail  
_  
The demons around him bristled and waited for the permission to attack. Finally, a lone horn sounded clear and icy through the dawn sky. The young boy gave a shrug, then a snarl as he flew upon the unoffending village. The gentle light of the morning cast a shadow behind Eclipse. A shadow of a warrior. A shadow of a vicious, merciless prince of darkness. When the sun had finally come up, it shone upon the village. The spilled blood reflected cruelly under the light and the pale figures of former villagers littered the land messily. The sun also cast light on a solitary figure standing amidst the carnage and death. His eyes now glittered crimson and his hands were clenched into fists. His face was smooth and expressionless, his eyes cold and empty. He surveyed the damage. Most of which was induced by him. The other demons had stood back to witness his potential, his initiation.   
  
_High and mighty alone we are kings  
Whirlwinds of fire we ride  
Providence brought us the crown and the ring  
Covered with blood and our pride  
_  
Eclipse had finally walked off the battle field and strode towards his mother, yet without any delight. He was numb. And covered in blood of so many. There was flesh under his fingernails and his hair was dripping wet with blood. The cool metallic feel of it dripping onto his face revolted him secretly. His mother gave him a long appraisal, seeing his potential. Seeing his worth. He walked away from her without a response. He didn't need to answer to her anymore. He answered to nobody now.   
  
_Odin I await thee  
Your true son am I  
I hail you now as I ride  
I pledge you my sword and to no man I kneel  
Ours is the kingdom of steel_  
  
Wars later, years and centuries later, Eclipse stood on another battlefield, the cries of the dying and the screams of panic ringing in his ears. It was yet another war. He fought in so many, he lost count. But this was the biggest war yet. It was the Hangma War. It was to be the most disastrous war ever. Eclipse stood in the middle of it. So many deaths flashed in front of his eyes. So much blood. So much torn flesh. His resentment, his anger, his sense of loss fought for dominance with his demon instincts and finally, something, under his mind of steel and nerves of iron, snapped.

With a hoarse cry, Eclipse rushed into the crowds of fighting clerics and demons, striking everything and shredding whatever he could touch to pieces. He wasn't thinking, wasn't feeling anymore. Just breathing and fighting. The two things that he could do without thinking.   
  
_High and mighty alone we are kings  
Whirlwinds of fire we ride  
Providence brought us the crown and the ring  
Covered with blood and our pride_  
  
()()()  
  
"But that was so long ago," Eclipse told himself quietly as he walked through yet another town, lost in his thoughts.

;;;;;;;

The song is by an AWESOME band called Manowar...which is like, Viking Death Rock. lol


	3. In The Absence Of Fear

Title: "Surface Comatose"   
  
Author: Lady Maeve  
  
Disclaimer: Who would be crazy enough to believe that I own this. If I did, there would be more yaoi than actual plot.   
  
Note: I don't know what to think of this ficcy. Please leave a little comment, just let me know if it was worth posting this. .;;  
  
Chapter 3 "Absence Of Fear"

Eclipse raised a delicate eyebrow as he entered the library of his castle. His master's castle. On the couch in front of the fire, his master, Lord Raenef V, was asleep, buried under a pile of books. This was what he was stuck with. And yet, he couldn't complain. Maybe this is what he needed. Not to constantly watch his back. And relax a bit. Let go of some of the rage he had within him. Some of the confusion. Maybe Raenef, in his own way, could succeed in helping him do just that. The demon walked over to his lord and started quietly putting the books away on the right shelves.   
  
"'Etiquette of Demons', '100 Ways To Threaten A Person', 'Death By A Demon Lord', 'Kama Sutra'........Kama Sutra?" Eclipse asked the air in bewilderment. He looked back at the innocent teen before filing the book away. The fire was dying down and Eclipse went to the couch, staring at Raenef. The younger demon's skin was perfectly flawless and his hair was loosened in sleep. Eclipse gazed at Raenef and his stomach tightened.   
  
_Inside my skin  
There is this space  
It twists and turns  
It bleeds and aches  
Inside my heart  
There's an empty room  
It's waiting for lightning  
It's waiting for you_  
  
Gently, as to not wake the boy, Eclipse reached out and touched one rosy cheek. At the touch, Raenef was startled awake. Sleepy sea-green eyes stared into the distant scarlet ones.   
  
"Eclipse...I was reading...and I fell asleep—"  
  
"It's okay, sire. I'll go now." Eclipse stood back and was about to say 'go'.  
  
"No! Erm, that is...I command you to stay," Raenef said with as much lordliness as he could muster. Eclipse nodded his head in submission and stood before the disheveled boy. "Sit." Eclipse sat down tensely on the couch and tensed up even more when Raenef slid over to him and lay his arms around his neck, laying his head on his shoulder. "Relax, Eclipse. Don't be afraid," Raenef said softly.   
  
"I know your biggest fear is sharing yourself with people. Because they won't take you seriously, because they won't understand, because they will betray you. They won't appreciate you." Raenef blushed under the cover of the darkness in the room and continued, his voice soft and scared. "There's a lot I'm afraid of too. I'm afraid of telling you how I feel about you because you might cast me away but...I'll take the chance. Eclipse, I want to know about you. I want to know what you're thinking, about your dreams, anything that hurts you...makes you sad. You always seem so sad. And distant. And angry. And I also sense fear. The fear which you cover with haughtiness or arrogance...I want to take it away."  
  
_I am wanting and  
I am needing you  
To be here  
Inside the absence  
Of fear  
_  
Eclipse drew a shuddering breath. Something inside his chest was hurting like it hadn't hurt since he was young and alone. The fire in the fireplace flickered, dying slowly. His head felt light and high, drunk on Raenef's words, and Eclipse's body suddenly grew hot all over. He turned his head towards his young lord and a single gold-tinted tear shined in the corner of his eye. His hands moved on their own accord and the next thing he knew, Raenef's slim body was pinned underneath his on the couch. Eclipse's lips pressed against Raenef's and the teen readily accepted. A lonely tear dropped on Raenef's cheek.   
  
_Muscle and sinew  
Velvet and stone  
This vessel is haunted  
It creaks and moans  
My bones call to you  
In a separate skin  
I'll make myself translucent  
To let you in_  
  
Warm hands caressed Eclipse's chest as his robe was pulled off and discarded. Raenef's robe was long gone. Eclipse kissed Raenef hotly, their breaths hitching and hearts thudding. Their tongues danced together, sliding against each other in need and in passion. Eclipse moved down to the boy's chest, kissing, licking, nipping, and biting him all over, leaving small wet marks. A need rose up in Eclipse. A need to free himself. To lay out his innermost secrets and desires. To share with someone. To be accepted. He pressed against Raenef, wanting his acceptance, his understanding. Wanting to lose himself in Raenef, to plunge into his world, to go so deep that nothing could ever break their connection. Break his salvation.   
  
_I am wanting and  
I am needing you  
To be here  
Inside the absence  
Of fear  
_  
Heavy moans filled the room and the fire still flickered, casting dancing figures on the walls. Eclipse reached down to slide off Raenef's pants and Raenef lifted his torso to help him along. Eclipse quickly slipped his off too, their bodies sweaty and warm. Eclipse stole a look into Raenef's eyes and suddenly, he was shaking so hard he couldn't hold himself up. He lowered himself so he could lay next to Raenef, holding him tightly. He was afraid of Raenef's thoughts, his possible rejection. No one could reduce Eclipse to weakness like this and he was scared. For the first time in his long life, someone had control over him with a word, a touch. He didn't think he was ready to face this. Yet Raenef knew this, and knew Eclipse had to face his fear. Their naked bodies pressed together, tangled. With a shaking Eclipse still in Raenef's arms, he forced Eclipse to look into his eyes.   
  
_There is the splendor of this  
Secret inside of me  
And it knows that you're no stranger  
You're my gravity  
My hands will adore you through all darkness  
And they will lay you out in moonlight  
And reinvent your name  
_  
"You're beautiful, Eclipse," he whispered, knowing Eclipse was conscious about the flaws only he could see. "You're so strong, and wise. And everything about you is so magical and new and exciting. Your eyes, they're like your soul, beautiful and ethereal and precious," Raenef said and saw tear gently depart Eclipse's eyes. He kissed him softly before straddling Eclipse's thighs. His hands trailed down Eclipse's toned chest and stomach before sliding over the pale column of Eclipse's hardness. Then Raenef raised himself over Eclipse's body.   
  
"No!" Eclipse whispered, but Raenef only shook his head. "Trust me," Raenef said and eased himself slowly onto Eclipse's waiting member. They held each other's gazes, as Eclipse instinctively thrust his hips up to meet Raenef. Formerly-repressed pleasure spread through his body, making the delight only stronger. The concept of time and reality was lost. At some point, Raenef threw his head back and Eclipse grabbed Raenef's hips, both moving in a wild, frenzied dance that was reaching a climax. Eclipse gave one final thrust, a soul kiss© so deep that the cries of the demon and his lord echoed through out the stone hallways of the castle. Silence then filled the library, as the two friends, two lovers, shared a common promise of starting their lives over. The fire finally died as they reminisced upon their past lives. Together.   
  
_I am wanting and  
I am needing you  
To be here  
I need you near  
Inside the absence  
Of fear_

;;;;;;;

"Soul Kiss" The copyright symbol thingy is because my friend, Kimberly made that up. It's not my two-word thingy.

The song is by Jewel. Thanks for reading and I would love reviews.


End file.
